Raven Potter
= Early Life = Raven Lily Potter was born in Godric's Hollow to Lily and James Potter. She is the younger sibling of Harry James Potter, her fraternal twin. Raven was born with magic like her brother and parents and she showed signs of powerful magic from the day she was born. As she was a baby, she had no control over how her magic functioned and as a result she would accidentally hurt people. Her mother and father saw the need to hide her away so she could do no more damage so they hid her in a room in their Godric's Hollow home that was protected by magic. Because of the powerful magic that kept the room isolated, Lily and James would often forget about Raven. October 31, 1981 the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort murdered Raven and her parents. Lord Voldemort knew of the child's magic and not long before, Raven was turned into a vampire so she could be reborn. June 5, 1995, 14 years later Raven was reborn once again in a different galaxy, however this life was short lived as she was killed during a battle on the moon between the Dark Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom. Reborn a third time, she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sorted into Slytherin house and dated Draco Malfoy, and later started dating Damien Thorn in her 5th year. She dropped out in her 5th to fight against Lord Voldemort, despite having secret intentions to one day join him, only to later resurrect him as she needed help fighting a war against the angels. She is responsible for beginning the Wizard Club, her own organization to stop all beings who seeked to destroy/conquer everything. The Wizard Club Raven began the Wizard Club when she was in her 4th year of Hogwarts. Similar to Dumbledore's Army, this organization was originally built to destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort, but later went on to help fight anything and anyone that threatened the magical realm. This was a huge part of her life before and after she left Hogwarts. They are responsible for destroying Lord Voldemort but not resurrecting him and his Death Eaters among others, however they are responsible for bringing Delphini to meet her father after his resurrection. A member of the Wizard Club, Jason Daniels always butted heads with Raven Potter from the day the two met. He typically would pick on Raven and bully her. The group had to ally with Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters because of the war with the angels who were after Raven's close friend Damien Thorn who was better known as the AntiChrist. The angels had begun attacking the Dark Lord and his army, as they couldn't get to Raven or Damien and knew Voldemort had a propensity for managing to track down Raven since he needed her on his side during the Second Wizarding War. One evening at the Malfoy Manor after the alliance was made and the Manor became the Wizard Club's base of operations Raven's brother went up to her. He was angry that Delphini got to meet her father and that Raven was becoming friendly with the Death Eaters. Raven believed Voldemort did her a favor when he killed her in her first life because of Lily and James' neglect. She wasn't bullied by Voldemort or Delphini the way she normally was by Jason and she felt like she truly belonged here. Harry was still spiteful over his parents' death despite the fact that they were resurrected. She refused to back stab Voldemort and Delphini. By that point, she was close with Delphi. Seeing this, Harry left the Manor after a heated argument with Raven. Raven fell asleep in front of the fireplace that night and woke up to Jason's taunting. He saw the dreams she had that night of this "Dark Wizard Club." She was angered by this and told him to leave her alone. He insisted that she was dangerous and no longer belonged in the Wizard Club. After Delphini told Jason to back off, he left with the Wizard Club and then began her downfall into the Dark Arts. The Dark Wizard Everyone Feared If there was a person anyone feared more than Lord Voldemort, it was Raven. This was because, on the wrong side, she was a very powerful and dangerous woman. She, however was sick of being treated badly by her own club. The Dark Lord was surprised when Raven said she wanted to start the Dark Wizard Club. Even he could not predict that someone so kind-hearted could choose to go down this path. The Death Eaters had not grown back their "evil" reputation since their resurrection, so she only asked what would seem a small favor: She wanted her muggle-born boyfriend and his family to be unharmed. To her own surprise, the Dark Lord had agreed to it. The Dark Wizard Club The Dark Wizard Club began to recruit their members. Raven was the leader, Delphini was her right hand. The first person they went to recruit was Raven's boyfriend. They then went on to recruit Sage Blackthorn, a Wizard Club member who was also typically bullied by Jason Daniels and Sage was definitely glad to be part of it, fully renouncing his membership of the Wizard Club. Raven's boyfriend assisted in gathering numbers by getting a powerful creature from a place called the Void named Kassadin. Kassadin helped the girls in their first battle with the Wizard Club which was a downhill battle for the Dark Wizard Club thanks to him. They also gathered the help of Raven's grandfather Xehanort Venables, Emily Darkvane Sparrow, and the First Order. Currently the Dark Wizard Club has power over the Ministry of Magic and they've shared control over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Trivia * Raven created a resurrection spell after leaving Hogwarts. Category:H.P.